The Last of the Seven
by StickyFingaz
Summary: Heartbroken by the deaths of his closest friends, Percy finds himself on the road to forgetting, only to end up the champion of the primordials. He has been tasked with keeping an eye on the gods and in doing so he grows close with a certain moon goddess, when a new threat arises, will Percy be able to save what he has grown close to?
1. Bitter memories

**This is my first fanfic, criticism is welcome, but no flames please? Feel free to drop in reviews or comments or whatever… Hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Cheers.**

Tears decorated his eyes, still haunted by his memories, even after two years Percy Jackson the saviour of Olympus, could not forget the day he lost everything. He was offered immortality after that day but when he refused, no one could blame him.

 **Flashback**

"Leave Gaia, stop this madness" Zeus bellowed, Only for Gaia to laugh at his words. "Silly god, Both you and your pawns have walked into your own demise" Gaia smirked, with that both demi-gods and gods alike were trapped in a sphere of earth, Percy was on his own trying to find a way out, when suddenly it hit him, he used the water from the ground to transform the sphere around him into nothing more than a muddy puddle. "Impossible!" Gaia screeched, but for once Percy was not going to waste his time with a witty comeback, he plunged his sword into the heart of Gaia, before she turned into nothing more than a pile of golden dust.

When the spheres crumbled, the sight that Percy saw was etched onto his mind for eternity. There lay his friends, lifeless. The gods had gone into a coma, but their chests were rising, indicating that they were still alive, unfortunately the same could not be said about his friends. "Annabeth! Jason!" Percy cried, running upto his friends, but it was to no avail. There lay the lifeless bodies of his friends the rest of the seven, Thalia, Nico and Reyna. Gone. All Gone. Percy just sat there over Annabeth crying, he didn't notice the mini hurricane starting to form around him, all his plans for settling down in New Rome, gone, He didn't even want that anymore, he just wanted Annabeth back. The winds were picking up, until Posiedon, who just came out of his coma, saw his son grieving, he flashed behind Percy, engulfing him in a hug. "It's all my fault" Percy whispered "If I was smarter I could Have saved them." Poseidon did not know what to say he felt Percy's anguish at losing his friends, so he just kept quiet. Percy eventually fell asleep in the arms of his father.

 **End of the flashback**

Percy tried everything he could to forget what happened on that day, but every night he would relive these memories over and over and there was no escape. Sometimes he considered giving up, but one look at his father's face would change his mind, ever since that day most of the gods have become fragile, even Ares didn't seem as thick as before. As much as he wanted them to be, things were never going to be what they were before.

Little did Percy know that the primordial council had their eyes on him. "It's time" bellowed a figure that even the gods would shrink at.

Chaos.


	2. Blessed

**I know the last chapter was very short, but in all honesty, it was pretty rushed, shall try and work on longer chapters… Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this fic. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, they all belong to Rick.**

 **Percy POV:**

The last thing I remembered was closing my eyes, when suddenly I felt weird like I was being turned inside out, but sighing I knew what was happening. I was summoned. My eyes were still closed, not because I meant to be disrespectful but because I was tired, tired of feeling so empty. When someone coughed to get my attention, I forced my eyes open. What I saw in front of me , replaced my melancholy with surprise , I didn't bow, I didn't speak, I just stood there with my jaw hanging, it may sound comical but when you stand before a group of primordial gods you would know the feeling. "Perseus" a voice boomed, I turned my head to what was the head of the throne room and I saw something that made my blood boil. Gaia. I stormed up to her, anger blinding me from thinking logically, not that I'm used to it, but trying to decapitate the primordial goddess of earth in the throne room of the primordial is probably not the brightest idea. I swung my sword, but at the last moment my sword flew out of my hands. I raised my hands but time suddenly slowed down around me, I tried forcing my hand towards Gaia's face but it would not budge. I just wanted to scream. "Hear Chaos out Perseus" urged Pontus, "Why should I even consider listening to you" Percy snarled, Pontus' face fell immediately, "Because we would like to give you our blessing" Pontus said quietly while walking away. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Why do you want to give me your blessing?" I asked, for a second, pure rage was etched onto the face of Chaos, then as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. "Gaia was corrupted when…" She trailed off. At first it didn't register, but after a moment of letting it sink in, I finally registered the words Chaos had said a few moments ago. "What?' I said quietly, all the emotion from the past two years hit me in moments, none of the primordials looked at me. It's not her fault. It's mine. "I'm sorry Perseus " Gaia said tears streaming down , before anyone registered what was happening I rushed at Gaia, Pontus charged but stopped immediately when he saw me envelope Gaia in a hug "It's not your fault." I said, all my feelings were churning inside me. I didn't know what to feel. Anger? Sorrow? I just felt empty, like something is missing. I missed all the looks of admiration from the primordials. Chaos cleared her throat **(AN: Yes, Chaos is a woman here.)** "It's time" Chaos said, and with that I was blasted back by a beam of pitch black energy, I'm not sure if I was seeing stars or it was the colour of the beam but I swear I saw white spots, a tingly felling ran through my entire body at first then it became unbearably hot, when it was done I barely had a moment to recover when I got hit by another beam, this cycle continued till I was hit by a greenish-brown beam of energy, sent by Gaia. I bent over, hand on my knees, drenched in sweat, who knew getting blessed by primordials could be so taxing? I closed my eyes for a second and I felt like the world came crashing down then I heard someone scream my name. A voice I never thought I'd hear again. Annabeth's voice.

Everything turned blury, but when it cleared out I was in my cabin, I felt a weight on my chest and looking down I saw a mess of blonde hair, I inhaled sharply, Annabeth. "Annie?" I whispered, she turned around and I found myself captivated by the most beautiful grey eyes, "I miss you so much" I said, my voice threatening to break with the amount of emotion it contained. " I know Percy but you have to move on, please, do it for me" She said tears in her eyes. I held her close took in the smell of her hair, the sight of her eyes and with one last kiss, the taste of her lips. I buried my face in her hair and whispered "I'm sorry". When I opened my eyes I was alone, "Annie?" I said a little more than a whisper, no reply. "Annie?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. "Annie!" I screamed. With that the world around me shifted into a different scene, the primordials were crowded around me. I had woken up.

Seeing me awake, all the primordials returned to their thrones, "I'm sorry Percy" Chaos said. She called me Percy. That's not good. "You've become immortal" She confirmed my doubts. "Why?" I asked more tired than angry. "You would have exploded with the amount of power you had" Chaos explained. I gave her a questioning look, sighing she sent over a black ball which hovered over my head and it dropped down, after which it felt like I knew everything. I had gained the powers of the entire primordial council. "But why?" I asked. With a nod Chaos dismissed the council, the council flashed out leaving me with a fairly intimidating Chaos. "We need you to keep an eye on the gods, to make sure they don't get corrupted like Gaia, I've blessed the primordial council, but even I have limits." Chaos said slowly as if Chaos was unsure of the words coming out of her mouth, I then realized Chaos was unsure. She just gave a crazy amount of power to an almost suicidal hero who declined godhood twice. "I will do my best, Lady Chaos, but I fear Zeus will see me as a threat" I said half laughing at my uncles paranoia. "Then I think it's time we introduced you to the Olypians" Chaos smirked.

 **AN: Thank you guys for all the follows, I know my chapters are really short but I will try writing longer chapters from now on. I will try updating ASAP, right now I have no set idea for this story so if you have any ideas that you think can be incorporated in this story feel free to shoot me a PM or something. Thanks once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Cheers, SF.**


	3. The Introduction And A New Beggining

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians ,all characters belong to Rick.**

 **Thanks for all the Reviews and Favourites I will probably do a shout-out or something in the next few chapters.**

 **Artemis POV:**

Tears were streaming down my face, first Zoe, now Thalia, why do all the hunters I get close to die? I let my arrows fly as I felt tears streaming down my face. I was surprised to hear that Perseus, broke out of Gaia's trap, maybe he's not as dumb as he projects himself to be. Coming to think of it, it's like he died the day Gaia fell. He didn't smile, he barely ate or talked, he didn't even look at another girl. It was a shame Gaia had to destroy the one decent male there was on the planet, curse that bitch!

I was heading back to my tent when Hermes flashed in front of me, "Urgent meeting on Olympus, NOW!" He said with a solemn face, he too had grown serious since the day Gaia fell, I flashed on to Olympus wondering what could have been so important.

I flashed to my throne, everyone had come barring Aphrodite and Poseidon. Aphrodite flashed in two minutes later. Five minutes we all sat in silence until a hysteric Poseidon flashed in "He's not there!" Poseidon bellowed, Hades followed up saying "He's not dead or in the Underworld" Poseidon's facial feature relaxed slightly, "But where could he be?" Athena asked more concerned more than curious, before anyone could answer a pitch black hole appeared in the middle of the throne room. A cloaked figure, besides someone who I'd never thought I would see, the creator herself.

 **Zeus POV :**

What I saw made my eyes widen, Holy Chaos, it was Chaos! Beside her, was a cloaked figure all in black and what was the most surprising thing was that the 6'4 figure had prominent muscles but I could not detect his aura, a question for another time perhaps, I was bought out of my musings, by Hera's elbow, which introduced itself to my gut. I forgot my manners, I was stood up to bow, but Chaos dismissed it with a flick of her hand.

"Do not waste your effort on futile actions of effort" Chaos said casually. I nodded and complying with her wish I sat back down.

"Olympians, today I address you, to inform you of another threat. The primordials have sent our champion to monitor your actions to protect you from this threat, harm him and die." Chaos said seriously, superiority evident in every word. With that Chaos left.

I cleared my throat, "Introduce yourself."

The cloaked figure responded "Hello Uncle."

 **Percy POV :**

As soon as I said that word, the entire Olympian council became unruly. Most were happy others were just confused. I saw my father walk up to me with a proud smile "Champion of the primordials?" he asked, his voice full of pride. "Yeah" I said awkwardly. I still had the cloak on but no one had asked me about it yet, I made eye contact with Hades. I should atone for what I hadn't had the strength to do for all this time. I walked to words Hades to apologise.

 **Hades POV:**

I saw my nephew walking up to me, a solemn face, like always, but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle." He said quietly, looking down.

"Sorry for what Percy?" I asked, befuddled with his sudden apology.

"Sorry for letting you down, I couldn't save Bianca first, now Nico…" he continued but after he mentioned my two children I stopped listening, I was drowning in my emotion, how cruel were the fates? I am the God of the underworld and the dead, but both my children are dead. Even though I'm grateful that I can see my children in Elysium, that is simply not enough. I cannot feel them, I cannot play with them, I will never attend their wedding. Nothing.

"It's not your fault Percy, if anyone is to blame it's Gaia" I spat the name out like it was bitter.

"That's the thing Uncle, Gaia was corrupted, she did not mean for this to happen" He said, at which most of the Olympian council gasped. "It IS my fault" he continued.

No. Percy was like a brother to Nico, I can't see him like this. "I want to adopt you" I blurted out, surprising myself as well as the entire Olympian council "with your father's permission, that is" I continued after I noticed Poseidon glaring at me.

Poseidon nodded at me in confirmation, and Percy smiled and nodded. Smiling to myself I adopted Percy.

 **Percy POV:**

More power. Great. Just what I need right now. It was not until I caught the hopeful look on the face of Hades that I accepted. For the first time in what seemed like a millennia I smiled and nodded. But after Hades adopted me a really weird thing happened. The fates came in. I was blessed by Ananke for the sake of Chaos! Shouldn't I be free from them. I groaned.

No prophecies this time. They were straight and direct. They said something that shocked the entire Olympian council and me and left like nothing ever happened.

I was supposed to accompany Artemis on her next few hunts. This is going to be painful, not the fact that I'm going to be travelling with a group pubescent, man-hating girls, but because this would freshen my memories of Thalia and how I failed my friends.

I heard Chaos speaking in my head "Stop your moping and get to work." Wow. I don't even get time to mope. I got up and walked to Artemis, "I'm sorry about what has been decided but even I cannot change this" I said.

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

Okay. Time to go visit my parents.

I walked into the shadows and when I walked out I was home. Erebus, Nyx and Hades were awesome.

"Percy?" came a voice, I turned around, to my mom, who looked slightly older but still had that shine in her eyes. My eyes fell on to the bundle of cloth she was carrying, or rather what was in the bundle of cloth. I was an elder brother.

 **AN: Done with another chapter, tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites once again, you guys are awesome.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Updating soon.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	4. A goodbye

**Sorry for the delay been pretty busy lately, my laptop crashed so… Blah.** **I'm aware my chapters are still short in comparison to other authors, but I'm working on longer chapters… Hope you enjoy this.. Usual disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Percy Jackson Blah Blah blah…**

 **Thanks for the reviews, Dj Villain, Anne, Puppylove84 and OkayIdon'tknowaname.**

 **Percy Pov:**

"Mom?" I said so quiet it may have been a whisper, I couldn't control the tears welling up in my eyes. I rushed forward and hugged my mom and my sibling. No words were spoken, I pulled away after a while.

"Where have you been Percy? Your father told me about your friends, I'm sorry." Mom told me quietly.

"I've just been around mom, it hurts, a lot, I just don't want that to affect my actions" I said, wincing at my words, it's funny how one event changes a person.

My mom looked at me sceptically, "Percy, you should try to talk to something, I know something like this is not easy to go through, but talk to someone."

I nodded. Not saying anything, because I was lost in thought.

"You must be wondering about your sibling, Percy." My mom said, breaking me out of my musings. "Come say hi to your sister"

I walked up to the little figure in the bundle. The thing that caught my eye was the brown eyes that seemed to suck you into them. I knew from that moment that being around my family would only attract danger.

"Mom, I can't stay" I said seriously.

I turned back to see tears in my mother's eyes. "I know."

 **An hour later…**

Walking out of the door after saying bye to my family, was probably the hardest thing to do, but I know it was for the best.

I flashed to my new camp.

 **Artemis Pov:**

I released yet another arrow, like I need a damn male to protect me. Another arrow split the previous arrow. To say I was pissed would be an understatement, the rational part of my mind told me to calm down, but of course I ignored it. I was about to release my arrow when something flashed close by, I turned and released... a big mistake, Percy saw the arrow coming towards him, he didn't even flinch as the arrow pierced through his chest, I didn't hear I whimper or angry shouts or anything, he snapped of the shaft and pulled it out. He glowed for a minute and he was fine again. Walking up to me, he bowed and asked if he could do anything. I couldn't comprehend what just happened. "Just set up" I mumbled.

I sat down to ponder about just how strong Perseus is.

 **Third Person Pov:**

Walked his way to camp, through the darkness of the early night, he walked past the huntresses, who were sitting around the fire, when he heard a distant growl, Percy snapped his head in the direction of the sound. He enveloped the area in darkness and set his sword on fire. Hell fire to be precise, the flames though dark were so hot his blade turned red, searing the fearful image of him, in the minds of all the observers, which unfortunately included the hunters too. In five minutes the group of monsters planning to ambush the hunt were all cut down. The removed the darkness, and when he turned around he saw the hunt gaping at him, in awe and…fear.

He ignored them, he walked past them setting up the tents through his control of the shadows. Then he leapt up into a tree, wondering what could corrupt a being as powerful as Gaia.

Percy Jackson slowly closed his eyes and drifted of to the realm of Morpheus.

 **An: I will try to update soon, I know this is short AF, but I'm still putting pieces together right now, Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Sf.**


	5. Myrmekes And A Really Weird Day

**Hi Guys I'm Back! I know I've been out of it for a while and I'd like to apologize, I will try to update as much as possible, but my busy schedule does impose certain restrictions. Thank you all for waiting, and reading. Stay awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story line.**

 **Third person POV:**

The raven haired boy, lay on the ground, stuck in the realm of Morpheus, when suddenly he was awoken by a scream. One that was filled with terror. Faster than one could blink, he was at the location the scream originated from. The sight he saw made him glad he showed up when he did. Clarisse was being dragged into Myrmeke nest by three Myrmekes. Percy, used his powers over the earth to trap the Myrmekes in their place, he mentally conversed with them saying "stop this attack or I will be forced to take your lives" The biggest Myrmeke sent a mental message back saying " We have to provide food for our colony what else do we use?" Percy thought for a minute and said "What about other monsters, There are plenty of Dracaenae, you'd be helping us and providing food for your colony" The Myrmeke thought for a minute, turning its head to the side it said " It's a good idea but they would just turn into powder" Percy said" I could fix that" Using his powers over magic he placed a spell over the Myrmekes which allowed the monsters they kill to be eaten by them before returning to Tartarus. "Thank you my lord" the Myrmeke said, Percy waved it off saying "Just Percy please"

Releasing them, the Myrmekes crawled back to their nest, Percy ran over to Clarrise and healed her, she awoke with a gasp, "Father?" she said, "No Clarisse, it's me Percy" I responded in a soothing voice, "Prissy, did my father send you?" She asked in a fragile voice, I never thought I'd ever see Clarisse like this. She was so… vulnerable. I was going to respond when a flash interrupted me. Lord Ares. I turn my head and sent a curt nod, acknowledging his presence. He ignored me, "Clarrise are you hurt?" He asked, his tone evidently concerned. "I'm fine." Clarisse grumbled, she got up and walked off, so much for the vulnerable teenage girl she was just moments ago.

Ares sighed, he looked at me "Perseus you have done me a great favor today, you have saved my favorite daughter." Ares was being nice? I pinched myself behind my back to make sure I was dreaming. "It was nothing Lord Ares" I said dismissing the matter, by pinching myself I succeeded only at hurting myself, I wasn't dreaming. "Don't dismiss this Perseus, today you have made yourself an ally, allow me to show my gratitude" before I could say anything he hit me with godly energy. Another Blessing, not that I wasn't grateful, but I didn't need this right now. "Use it wisely Perseus" he said before flashing out. Just great. I walked back towards camp thinking about nothing in particular.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis POV:**

When I got back to camp last night, my hunters told me about Perseus and how he cut down a group of monsters, while looking scary enough for the hunt not to mess with him and that is saying something. I wondered how someone so kind could look so scary. But then again with the amount of things Perseus has been through and done, I wouldn't be surprised. I was scouting the forest for any sight of anything irregular when I saw a muscle clad male with raven hair and a chiseled face, I saw he was coming our way, I caught the color of his eye and I was surprised at who it was. Just before I could say anything I saw three arrows flying towards him. Poseidon was not going to be happy.

 **Percy POV :**

I saw three arrows coming towards me, manipulating time, I grabbed the closest arrow and used it to redirect the other two arrows. I kept it in my hand and kept walking towards the hunt. I saw my attacker was not letting up, Phoebe was shooting arrow after arrow, Artemis and the rest of the hunt just stood there staring, as I hit every arrow out of the air with the one in my hand. When I finally reached the group I handed the arrow back to Phoebe and said "I believe this is yours" I then went to Artemis and asked if I could do anything. Artemis opened her mouth and closed it several times, making her look like a fish. A very cute fish indeed. Wait where are all these thoughts coming from. I loved someone else, even if she was not alive I would not fail her in death.

Finally Artemis replied, but it was not what I expected "How?" she said. "How what?" I asked innocently. "How did you do that back there? How do you look like this?" Artemis asked clearly befuddled. I just laughed it off, "Milady it is for me to know and for you to find out." After which I said "If I am not required here I have to be else where." Saying that I enveloped myself in hardened earth and disappeared into the ground and came out in front of my mother's apartment. I knocked on the door, and when the door was opened my heart nearly jumped out of my rib cage I never thought I'd see her here. The girl who I saw all those years ago was standing here.

Calypso.

 **So Guys What did you think ? I'm sorry I took so long with the update. My life has been so complicated, but I will try an update regularly from now. You guys are awesome, and once again thanks for reading, if anyone has any ideas they would like me to incorporate into the story send over a message.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	6. The Meeting

**Hey guys I'm back! Told you I'd update ASAP, but eh..**

 **Hope you liked the last chapter, Just some clarifications, the six others of the seven are dead, and no, they're not coming back to life. Stay awesome. Thanks for reading.**

 **Percy POV:**

My heart did a triple somersault, and I nearly did the same. Calypso? It seems like I met her in another lifetime. She opened the door smiling, she said nothing but waved me in with a smile.

"Calypso?" I asked, not sure why myself, but I just had to make conversation to prevent this from becoming any more awkward than it already is. "Yes Percy?" she replied not looking back.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" I asked genuinely curious.

" I had to visit the hero who freed me from my prison, come" She said leading me towards the kitchen. I followed her to find my mom making blue cookies, trust me, I had not felt that happy in a very long time. I jogged up to my mom and gave her a hug. She looked at me sadly, being me I just had to let curiosity get the better of me.

"What's up, mom?" I asked, regretting I did not even a moment later for I could see my mother's face visually fall.

"Lord Hades wants to take you to see your friends in Elysium." She said, "I know you'd be happy to see them, but I hope leaving them won't be a problem." That's my mom, how did someone so wise give birth to me, who can't even spell condescending properly.

I sighed I knew it was not going to be for me to leave them once I saw them but I decided I would cross that bridge once I'm there. I thanked my mom for the information then I flashed myself to the palace of Hades, my adoptive father.

"Hades, you wanted to see me?" I asked hopefully not sounding too much like a sheep who has come to sacrifice itself to a lion. "Yes I did." Hades said simply, I waited for him to say more, but when he didn't I said the smartest thing I could have at that time. "Huh?" I asked sounding pretty dumb in retrospect. He repeated himself, "Yes I did want to see you, I wanted to take you to Elysium to see your friends" I didn't say anything at first because I was scared that the emotion would break out, the controlling myself, I started "I'm really grateful for this."

"Anytime" he said then with a click of his fingers we were in Elysium, "Have fun I will come to collect you in five hours." With that he vanished in a puff of… Shadows? I don't even know.

Anyway I walked through the gates of Elysium, I guess this is what heaven would be like, there was lush green everywhere, there were several perfect picnic places except this place was not exactly very accessible. I walked down until I saw a familiar group of people who I am proud to call my friends. I walked up to the group, no one had noticed me, I cleared my throat and said "Hey guys." I managed to successfully grasp their attention. A millisecond later I was on the ground, wrapped in a hug from everyone. Gods I missed them so much. I got up and gave everyone an individual hug, Last but not the least I hugged Annabeth, I found I couldn't let go but Annabeth didn't seem to mind.. we sat down and began to talk about life.

 **TIMESKIP 3 HOURS**

"Giraffes have blue tongues" Nico screamed indignantly, "I love blue things" I mumbled, the entire group burst out laughing. Annabeth was the first person to stop laughing, her expression changed to a serious one, "Percy you have to get over us." I really didn't want to. These guys were my friends, the people I have been through thick and thin with, the people who I have fought with and fought against, the people who I have made memories with be it good or bad. These people weren't my friends. No. They were my family.

"But…" I said, I was interrupted by Piper "No buts Percy, Annabeth is right." Everyone nodded their agreement. "It doesn't mean it's easy, but we'll always be there with you man, right in here." Nico said gesturing to where his heart was.

I teared up, " I miss you guys" I said. "We miss you too" Jason said.

Two hours later I left. Annabeth, Leo and Nico were going for re birth while Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank were staying in Elysium.

When I got back home I sighed as I flopped onto my bed, things were complicated, they were difficult but not physically. Unlike before, this was emotionally tough. Being able to make a difference but doing nothing. I feel angry for wasting these powers. "I'm going to make a difference from tomorrow onwards" I promised myself before I shut my eyes.

The next day I woke up to a strange feeling, something was tickling my nose. I opened my eyes to find a mess of Auburn hair on my shoulder, the person whose head it was surprised me even more. I couldn't believe my eyes, I shut them and opened them again, nope it was the same color, not that I minded it of course but I was freaking out. Somewhere deep down I loved the feeling of her head on my shoulder. Oh Gods. I am so dead.

It was none other than Artemis.

 **So What did you guys think? Thanks for reading once again, You guys are awesome, I'll update when I can.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	7. A Weird Encounter

**Hi guys I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic, maybe I'm going to start another, I don't know if people want me to continue, if you do I will continue but for now I might stop after this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading once again. I'm sorry for the late update, Also I own as much as Jon snow knows. Nothing.**

 **Percy POV:**

My heart was beating faster than Apollo's sun chariot when he was showing off. I'm surprised it didn't wake Artemis up. "Um… Arty?" I whispered shaking her head, finally accepting the fact there not going to be a Percy Junior. She groaned and smacked my hand away. I tried again. "Arty…." I said a little louder. "What?" The moon goddess said, her tone furious, I was going to get castrated for sure. "Um.. You're lying on me." I stated simply. She raised her head slowly, when she opened her eyes and found I was right, her face turned red, I closed my eyes praying for a swift death. What happened next surprised me. My anticipated death did not come. Instead she was… Hugging me. I like the new Artemis. "Where have you been?" She whispered quietly. "Artemis is everything okay?" I asked, as much as I like this, it was unusual for the man hating goddess to be hugging a male. "Huh?" She said, she pulled back looking into her eyes I noticed a slight pink. I knew it was too good to be true. Wait. Did I like her like that? Pondering over my mental question made me make a face, that must have been hilarious, as Artemis started giggling uncontrollably, then she closed the distance between her lips and mine, before I knew what was going on, the moon goddess was kissing me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. However, I did not deepen the kiss. It didn't feel right. Artemis started un- doing my shirt. Shit escalated. I did the only natural thing, I pulled away and screamed, in a not-girly voice mind you, out for Apollo. A golden flash alerted me of his presence. "Hey Per.." Before he got to complete his sentence Artemis pounced on me, "Help muh" I managed to squeak as Apollo stood there shell shocked, while his 'little sister' sat there kissing me. He snapped his fingers, and Artemis fell unconscious, I caught her before she hit the ground.

I looked at Apollo to see his face. Ah. My death has arrived. I closed my eyes when I felt his fist upon my face as Morpheus welcomed me into his domain with open arms.

 **Apollo POV:**

I couldn't help it. It was natural reflex. Even though I know it wasn't his fault...completely. But Perseus was defiling my baby sister. I heard a groan from Arty, I knew something was not right, I positioned myself between Percy and Artemis. "Arty? Baby sis are you okay?" I said rushing forward as I saw her getting up while rubbing her head. As soon as I did she smacked me. We finally have the good old Arty back. "Why's Perseus sprawled out like that", Artemis asked jerking her head behind me. "It's complicated. I'll let him explain it to you." I said with a grin, and I flashed out knowing my baby sis would kill the Hero of Olympus.

 **Artemis POV:**

That was weird. Last thing I remember was meeting with…Oh. That kind of explains it. Eros. That excuse for a god is going to pay.

I walk up to Percy. "Perseus?" I whisper while nudging him with my foot. "Arty." He slurs. Since when did he get to call me Arty? He looked so cute. Wait I can't think like this, I think it's an after effect of Eros drugging me.

During my time pondering about the aftermath of the prank played on me by Eros, Perseus had woken up, he was now staring into my eyes. I found myself looking into his sea green orbs, they held power, authority, but also sadness and misery where there once was mirth. He was hiding behind a mask he put up so other people don't know the pain he bears. I turned around, worried that thoughts like this would affect my next actions I take. Preventing me from doing something I might regret in the future. I flashed away. Not noticing Perseus falling to the ground, again.

Percy Pov:

Blackness. It was all I saw. Then a flash of auburn. It couldn't be. Why was I dreaming about her. Suddenly my view brightened up. On the edge of a cliff, sat two people. One was a boy, with raven Black hair, an athletic build, on his shoulder a girl with Auburn hair, she was slim but not thin, besides her there was a bow. Could I e dreaming about the past. But as soon as he heard the girl talk he knew it was not possible. "Percy? I'm going to miss you" she said, raising her head slightly. The boy, Percy laughed. He turned his head towards her" I'll always be with you, all you have to do is think of me, and I'll be here" he said pointing to her heart.

As they leaned in closer for a kiss, Percy's world swirled into darkness once again.

 **Tell me how it is. Also tell me if I should continue or not.**

 **Thank you guys for reading,**

 **You're awesome.**

 **Signing off, perhaps for a long time,**

 **SF.**


	8. Awakened

**Hey, for not updating for so long I guess all I have to say is my bad, I've been ridiculously busy. Also I've been in the hospital because I have a heart problem, it would be normal if I a middle-aged adult, but I'm Seventeen so yeah…**

 **Percy POV:**

I awoke, with a smile on my face. I couldn't help thinking that my feelings for a certain Auburn haired goddess was the doing of Aphrodite.

I remembered the promise I made myself, to do something with my water powers. To help. It's what my friends wanted. I'm done with moping. I got off my bed, and strode into my living room, which was empty. On the table was a note left by mom, it said that Paul took her for a date, I left a note on the same page saying I was going to be away from home for a bit.

I felt bad for leaving without saying bye, but I had to leave before having second thoughts about leaving. I walked out of the house, locking the door. I walked onto the roof and tried something new, I tried to become a cloud.

I succeeded and after a few hours as I was drifting, I saw a girl running through a forest with an old friend chasing her. I solidified and dropped onto the girl's assailant, Riptide first, probably making me look like an angel descending from heaven. I managed to turn into a cloud before hitting the ground, and as the dust settled I turned back into solid Percy. I then proceeded to blackout. Yet again.

 **(I am aware I am making Percy blackout too much. The problem will be resolved. Hopefully.)**

 **Apollo POV:**

I watched as my daughter was being chased through the forest by the Minotaur, I wanted to look away, because I knew it would not be long before the Minotaur catches her and… I prayed to my father hoping that by some miracle she'd be saved from such a gruesome fate. Little did I know my prayer would be answered.

Imagine my joy, when a flying figure ended a fowl beast's existence. I did a little jig, which caused the Sun chariot to steer of course a little bit. I righted myself and my chariot after realizing my mistake.

I continued on knowing my daughter would be safe. Even though she doesn't know me, contradictory to popular belief, I watch over all my children. I fear for their lives. Ariana was no exception.

 **Ariana POV:**

After running for days, I couldn't run anymore. I stumbled and fell. I closed my eyes awaiting a certain death. When I opened them again, I was still in the same place, I pushed myself up onto my feet and back tracked my steps. My curiosity got the better of me. Stumbling over the rocky path, I came across a boy lying on the floor, with golden dust around, a sword next to him. Was this my savior?

I kneeled down and shook him trying to get him to get up. After what seemed like an eternity of trying to get the boy to get up, his eyes opened. I found myself staring at swirling sea green orbs.

 **Short Chapter I know, I have to get back into the flow of writing.**

 **Will try to update ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **SF.**


	9. An Introduction

**Hey again, Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows and for the reviews, they all actually help keep the thoughts flowing and the motivation in abundance. Another chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot. Rick owns the rest.**

 **Percy POV:**

As I was shaken awake, I found myself staring into the eyes of a stranger. I tried to get up. I failed, and fell back down to the ground. I felt so weak. This was something knew too well, and something I've grown to hate. The feeling of being helpless. She was talking to me, but they were falling deaf upon reaching my ears. I closed my eyes, wishing this feeling would leave an in doing so my consciousness faded to blackness.

Something I've been seeing almost too regularly now. I wish I can say I met some cool Primordial and they gave me a power or two and a cause to live for. A new identity. But life doesn't work that way. The hero doesn't always get a happy ending. Some just need to dedicate their life to making the life of others better. That's my cause. With whatever power I have. I will utilize my power to the fullest.

"But you have no idea of what you can do" a voice sounding like mine came.

"Who are you?" I asked not letting fear ebb into my voice.

"I am who you are...I am your sub conscious." The voice said "The energy you use is godly. Gods have unlimited energy so do you, draw it on from the universe. Unlock your full potential" The voice chided.

I imagined me with unlimited power and me gaining power from the universe as each second passes by, time seemed to slow, and I felt warm inside until, it became hot, then finally unbearable, I let out a guttural scream opening my eyes, I found myself floating off, the ground a sea green light being emitted from…me. I raised my hand and thought of that energy being transformed into a bike of ice that ran on hot water, without melting the ice. It was there, but the feeling of unbearable heat disappeared. I blinked a few times and grounded myself. I felt renewed. It was only then did I notice the girl standing not more than five feet away from me, with her mouth open. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

 **Ariana POV:**

One does not simply expect for a dead-looking teenage boy to jump up and seem like a god. But that's exactly what happened. I shook the boy awake, found myself staring into his eyes, but he just closes them again. I did not expect that. The next moment he's floating off the ground, glowing like a sea-green fire-fly and making ice bikes out of seemingly nowhere. I did not expect that either. Under normal circumstances I would have either thought I was dreaming or I would have passed out from shock, but when a bull man has been chasing you for the past five days, you tend to reconstruct your beliefs.

I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I'm not hallucinating. Nope he's still there. Floating and glowing.

I was about to thank him, when he focused his gaze on me. It was scary. It felt like a predator has it's prey in a corner, he grounded himself, and walked towards me, his eyes no longer glowing. Yet, fear still had me rooted to the spot. He did the last thing I expected. He waved and said "My name is Percy."

"Seriously after all that? 'My name is Percy?'" I asked the words flowing out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. He could totally eradicate my existence from the surface of this planet.

He, fortunately for me, didn't. Instead he rubbed his the back of his head sheepishly. "A thank you would've been nice." He grumbled lowly. "Come on, we gotta go" He said hopping onto his bike.

"Go where?" I asked.

"A safe place." He replied getting onto his bike.

 **I'll Update ASAP thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and likes, it actually means a lot. Hope this didn't come out sucky. Another chapter shall be up soon. Once again, thanks for reading and stay awesome.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


	10. Contemplations

**Hey, yet again, I am making up for lost updates today :) But seriously, I think it's easier writing several short chapters… I still have to incorporate a lot of stuff in the story, I'm just trying to figure out where I can put what.**

 **I've put up the disclaimer twice today, Seriously, I think you get the idea.**

 **Ariana POV:**

I walked over to the Ice bike and braced myself for the coldness of the seat, but it never came it was warm and comfortable, kind of like a leather chair, I sat behind the boy who declared 'he's Percy'

And he rode off, after what seemed like forever we reached a cliff, but we didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Percy?" I asked. He didn't reply. "Percy!" I screamed with much more urgency, it was too late we were already off the cliff, in the next five seconds I admonished myself for trusting a crazy stranger, and I thought back to how useless my life was. I kinda forgot I was riding on a bike made of ice, running on water.

I didn't even feel the impact, the bike ran smoothly on water, as Percy was speeding through the water I was contemplating how my life became so complicated, it started out when my mother told me I had to leave the house, she didn't tell me why, she just kicked me out. It was a shitty life I was living, not much after I found myself surviving off the streets, no friends, just me. I felt like trash some days, sometimes I wondered if there was any use moving on. I always used to convince myself life would get better, I tried to see the good in life, but it was hard, then two months later I found myself running from a bull-man. Truth to be told it had escalated a ton. Now I was riding to god knows where on an ice bike, if someone was to tell me I'd be here two months ago, I would have laughed and written them off as crazy. Well look where I am now.

 **Percy POV:**

Ugh. The entire ride my ADHD was in overdrive mode, the only slightly fun part was riding of the cliff, otherwise the sassy girl was quiet. I was not even going to try and strike up a conversation as I would probably end up chucking her into the ocean. As I was riding I thought of what happened to me back in the forest when I had passed out. I didn't get any other powers but I felt much more powerful. The irritating thing is I don't want powers, or this, I want my friends back, but Wise Girl would have wanted me to help. I wouldn't fall in love I would just help until I die. When you've been in my shoes for the last few years, you learn not to fear death, but at the same time, you don't go trying to die. I was going to help demi-gods like this one here. I was brought out of my contemplation when I saw a beach in the distance. We reached.

 **I know super short chapter, will try to update in the next few days, but don't hate me if I don't. You guys are awesome.**

 **Cheers,**

 **SF.**


End file.
